A First Years Time in Deathly Hallows
by MollIsPsychotic
Summary: Georgie Vane is a pure blood wizard who started school at Hogwarts the year that the death eaters take over. How does she cope?
1. The Letter

A/N- Okay before I get lots of people saying what is mum, I may mention that I am from England, and so is Hogwarts, so they would say mum instead of mom. Like me ;) So I hope you enjoy it ;)

Disclaimer- Anything that you may recognise in here does not belong to me! It belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

First Years View on the Deathly Hallows.

My name is Georgie Vane. I turned eleven a few days before I got my admission letter to Hogwarts. I was surprised that Hogwarts was even open this year, as one of my older sisters had told me about the battle that had happened, and the infamous headteacher, Dumbledore had been killed by the his most trusted employee, Professor Snape. I was even more surprised to hear that the latter had taken over the role of Headmaster. I was lucky enough to be a pure blood wizard, but I wasn't a muggle born hater. In fact I thought that everyone should get a chance to learn magic, but I knew that while I was at the school I should not let my thoughts be heard. I was scared about going, but I was glad that I had my two sisters there with me. Romilda and Emma. Emma was in her last year now and Romilda was in her 5th. Emma ran down stairs with her letter about the three N.E.W.T's that she had taken early last year.

"I got an outstanding in every exam except Transfiguration, I got an exceed expectations in that! And I am a Prefect again!" she said happily, waving the letter around. Romilda was sat on the sofa reading a book about love potions, looking like she was in one of her bad moods.

"Like it will even matter this year. Have either of you two read the requirements list?" she said, and by the confused looks me and Emma gave her it was obvious that we hadn't. "Lets just say that I think Harry Potter had a point, with Snape being a death eater."

"Ooo Harry Potter!" Emma said giggling. It wasn't a secret that Romilda used to have a massive crush on him.

"Oh just shut it Emma, he is with Ginny Weasley now so it doesn't matter!" she snapped. "Now like I was saying, I don't think that we will be doing defence against the dark arts this year." as soon as she finished Emma's face dropped.

"What? That was my favourite lesson! How do you know?" she asked in shock.

"There is no defence against the dark arts book on my list, but there is a book called, The Basics of Deadly Curses by Morgana Le Fay."

"**The** Morgana Le Fay?" I asked, referring to the famous deadly witch.

"No the other one!" Romilda replied rolling her eyes, "Of course her!" I pulled out my equipment list to see what my books were.

"I don't have one..." I said after reading it three times.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" Romilda asked, probably thinking that I had just skimmed over it.

"Let me read it," said Emma glaring at Romilda. Emma was always on my side, and she was always logical about everything. I suppose she would have to be as she was a Ravenclaw. Romilda was a Gryffindor, and even though I liked Emma a bit more than my other sister, I didn't really want to be in Ravenclaw. I wasn't smart enough for it at all. After Emma had read it for a couple of minutes Romilda piped up.

"So, what is the verdict, oh smart one..." she said sarcastically.

"She is right, no book about any Dark Arts, or defending yourself against them either!" she said really confused as she read it again.

"Strange eh... Oh have you heard about Cormac McLaggen?" Romilda said going back to her usual gossipy self.

"No, isn't he the one who hit Harry Potter with a bludger?" Emma asked, as if she wasn't sure who he was, but her voice had hitched a bit, and I knew that he was the lad she had a crush on. She was always talking to me about an older lad, who was apparently hot to her. I wasn't really into lads so I usually blanked out when she told me.

"The very same, well he was suppose to leave last year but he failed all of his N.E.W.T's and is resitting them all this year!" Romilda said giggling. It was a known fact that most Gryffindor's disliked him after he ruined their chance of winning against Hufflepuff. While my sisters chatted about him my mum walked in with a worried expression on her face. They both became utterly silent. Mum was hardly ever serious, even at the worst of times.

"Girls, I need to have a word with you," she said, causing all of us to look at each other to see if the others knew what was up, "Can you remember Nymphadora Tonks?" she asked us. Romilda and Emma nodded. I was probably too young to remember her so I decide to just let my mum carry on.

"Well, she was kind enough to inform us that..." she took a deep intake of breath and closed her eyes momentarily, as if not knowing what to say. "that the Ministry has been infiltrated by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... I don't know whether it is safe to send you three to Hogwarts this year. They are saying that you must go unless you are muggle born, but we could easily go on the run" she said with a serious look. Instantly me, Romilda and Emma started arguing. I had been wanting to go to Hogwarts since I was four, when Emma had started, and I was not going to back out now, no matter how hard it would be. I think the reasons Emma and Romilda wanted to go back was boys. Romilda had been reading a love potion book, so I think there was going to be another unlucky victim in her sights.

"Girls, I know that you have reasons to go back, but I just want you to be safe!" she looked at us all with pleading eyes. I loved my mum dearly, but this was something I wasn't going to budge on. She let out an aspirated sigh and nodded.

"Thanks mum! Me and Romilda will look after Georgie, we promise don't we?" Emma turned to our sister.

"Yeah! We swear on our lives!" Romilda said all in one breath.

"Wait a second! I don't need looking after! It's not like I will be in danger! I will be at Hogwarts, which is like the safest place in the world, so you don't need to protect me!" I said angrily. Romilda looked like she was going to burst out laughing so I threw a hairbrush that was on a nearby table at her.

"Georgie! Next time you get angry ask me to do it! I am seventeen so I can do it with magic!" Emma said laughing. Romilda's expression had turned from humorous to annoyed. Even my mum couldn't stifle a giggle no matter how hard she tried.

"So what equipment do you guys need then, I need to go to Hogsmeade to meet some people next week, so I will get everything and you can just get your robes in September."

"And my wand!" I chirped in.

"Course Georgie, cant forget that can we! You would be a pretty useless witch without one!" mum said smiling. She seemed to be less tense than she was before. I grabbed my equipment list, as did Romilda and Emma to give it to mum.

"If the ministry is run by You-Know-Who, then I don't think that Harry Potter will be coming back to Hogwarts will he?" Romilda said a bit disappointed.

"Well, it shouldn't bother you, because he is with Ginny Weasley!" Emma said to get on her nerves.

"Oh shut up! I am being serious! If Harry even gets on the Hogwarts Express then he will definitely be killed!" was the snappy reply.

"To be fair, I think that I'd be surprised if he returned." Emma said thinking about it. "Unless there is a reason he has to go back..." I decided to stay out of the conversation as it was starting to confuse me with me not knowing much about the school it self. I had learned all of my knowledge about it from my older sisters, who probably weren't the best of sources. I just hoped that the next couple of months would go fast... Unfortunately for me, they did.


	2. The Wand

A/N- I just thought I would mention that there is a lot of incorrect spelling and grammar in this chapter because the woman with the French accent isn't that good on her English. Just thought I would explain in case anyone thought it was just me being an idiot.

Disclaimer- No matter how many times I wish on shooting stars, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me... Or Draco Malfoy (Insert tears)

I couldn't believe I was finally here. I was so excited. I was at a wand shop ready to buy my first wand. Unfortunately for me, the famous wand maker Ollivander had mysteriously disappeared, so my mum had taken me to France, to get one there. I had travelled by side along apparition, so I was feeling a little bit queezy as I walked in to Madame Monique's Magnifique Bâton Magique. The woman manning the till was a stunning blonde, but she looked quite old around the eyes. She looked like she was part veela.

"Bonjour! Vous cherchez un bâton?" the woman said causing me and my mum to look at each other confused.

"English?" Mum said slowly, hoping she understood.

"Oh, welcome, you look for a wand for zee little girl?" she said with a strong French accent.

"Yes, she is going to Hogwarts in September, but I'm not really fond of that Jimmy Kiddells shop, the wands are very temperamental" mum said, not realising that the woman didn't understand her much.

"Very well, zis way!" she said taking my hand. "You are very delicate... Try zis..." she says pulling a small wand. I read the box that said, holly, unicorn hair, 8 1/2. The moment I touched it, the wand shot out a bunch of sparks and smashed a vase.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said worriedly.

"No worries, no worries, zis izn't zee wand for you. 'Ow about zis one?" she passed me one. I tried it and it just felt perfect. A few sparks came out but it didn't break anything. It was a 8 3/4 hazel wood wand, with a core of veela hair.

"Wow! It has a veela hair core, aren't these really hard to get by?" I asked a bit confused.

"My dear, my mother iz veela, she supplies zem," she told me, but she seemed more interested in the wand "You possess veela 'eritage?" she asked me. I looked to my mum.

"We don't know, we have a very large family tree..." my mum said politely. The woman glared and carried on talking to me.

"Very pretty you are, boys will fall over you! Veela core not usually work for zee non veela 'eritage" she explained. I was blushing terribly. Now that she had finished with me she had turned to my mum.

"Now ze price 'as gone up with all ze wand shops closing. Iz zis a problem?" she asked, eyeing the wand in my hand.

"Oh, it is no problem at all!" my mum said after pulling a bunch of galleons from her purse. The woman gave a quick smirk but quickly turned it to a friendly smile as she saw me looking

"Ze wand iz eleven galleons but for you it iz ten!" she smiled, acting as if it was cheap, but my mum knew that a standard wand was about eight galleons, but money wasn't an issue to her so she passed ten golden coins to the woman and then got out. Once we got outside my mum held out her arm and I groaned. I hated apparating so much. I grabbed on tightly and took a deep breath. A moment later everything went black and it felt like all the air had been punched out of me. We ended up at Diagon Alley. Today I was getting my robes fitted and getting a cat, and the next day we would be going off to Kings Cross Station, to get on the Hogwarts express. We was going to be staying at The Leaky Cauldron overnight, so we wasn't travelling forwards and back.

"Where are Emma and Romilda?" my mum asked impatiently, tapping her foot. A second later they both ran up.

"Sorry, we saw Seamus Finnigan and we were talking for ages, because we found out he is staying at The Leaky Cauldron as well, and then we saw the time, but we are here now!" Romilda said hurriedly.

"Just quickly help your sister choose her pet and then you three can go to Madame Malkins on your own, because I am meeting Augusta Longbottom as her and her grandson Neville are staying at the Leaky Cauldron." she said giving us a wave and then walked off.

"Okay, lets go to the Magical Menagerie!" Emma said dragging me by the arm into the shop. We went over to the cats and started looking at them all. Romilda was pointing out a sleek black cat, and Emma was looking at an old tortoise shell cat, but I was already in love with this small ginger male kitten.

"He is perfect" I said picking him up. He climbed around me and let me stroke him. My sisters both turned to look.

"Aww he is so cute!"

"He is just tiny!"

"Look at his cute little paws!" they both cooed.

"This is the one!" I said as we went to the till to pay for him. We got a carry box for him because according to the shop keeper he liked to run around and had gotten lost quite a few times.

"What are you going to name him?" Emma asked, watching him paw the door to his box.

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment then looked at him again. "How about Xander?" I asked. Romilda looked annoyed as she probably wanted to name him, but Emma seemed to like it.

"Lets just go and get out robes fitted." Romilda said in another one of her moods. As we walked into Madame Malkins we saw another kid who looked like he was from Hogwarts. Emma and Romilda seemed to recognise him.

"Hello again Seamus!" Romilda said with a blush. He grinned widely at her.

"Hey, who is this?" the lad who was called Seamus asked looking at me. He seemed really nice, and he had a strong Irish accent.

"Oh this is our younger sister, Georgie, she is just starting" Emma said. I gave a small wave, but I suddenly became really shy.

"Cormac McLaggen has a little brother who is just going into his first year." Seamus told Emma. She blushed a bright shade of red. They both talked to him while we was getting our robes fitted. He was also going to be staying at The Leaky Cauldron as well so when we had finished we all walked together.

"So what wand did you get?" Emma asked me. I got it out from the bag I was carrying.

"It is 8 3/4, hazel wood wand with a core of Veela hair," I told them showing it.

"Veela hair? Wow!" Emma said inspecting it.

"I've seen Veelas before at the Quidditch world cup," Seamus explained. "They were sent off though." Romilda smiled at him engrossed in every word that he said. We soon arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. I walked in and saw mum talking to an old woman, who looked like she still had a lot of energy in her, and a lad who was about Emma's age.

"Hey Neville!" Emma said. I remembered that Romilda had said something mean to him last year and Harry Potter had said something to her. I tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hey..." he said edging away from the adults. "Okay, you three," he said not really seeing that I was there. "In our fifth year Harry Potter started a group called Dumbledore's army. It was to get rid of that Umbridge woman, but know there is rumours that there is death eaters teaching at Hogwarts, and Harry isn't going to be here this year according to Ginny Weasley, so we are going to set it up again." he explained.

"What if you get caught?" I asked him. He seemed to just realise that I was there.

"Um hello?" he said looking at them all. He caught Romilda's eyes and then looked back to me. Me and Romilda looked very alike, so he probably guessed.

"Yes, the freak is my sister. You can call it Georgie." Romilda said with her pet lip hanging out. I elbowed her slyly then looked back to Neville who was chuckling.

"Don't worry I'm nicer," I said with a smile.

"I don't doubt that for a second!" he said chuckling again. "But when we got caught we just battled on. The old bat, Umbridge, got attacked by centaurs if I remember rightly" he chuckled again.

"Well you know that I am in, I feel guilty about not been there the first time..." Seamus said patting Neville on the shoulder.

"I am in too!" Romilda said quickly, slyly glancing towards Seamus when she didn't think that he was looking.

"Same!" Emma said, probably being protective over Romilda, like she always was.

"And me!" I piped up. Both of my sisters turned to look at me incredulously. I knew that they would both disagree with me joining.

"No way." Romilda said quickly.

"Come on Georgie, you are too young! You haven't even started Hogwarts yet!" Emma added with her eyebrows raised very high.

"Please, would you rather me be on my own, or with a group of people older than me to help protect me?" I argued. Emma thought about it for a moment then looked to Neville.

"She has a point... It would be the safer option," he said and as Emma looked away he gave me a quick wink.

"Okay, but you have to promise to not get in dangerous situations because you know..." Emma started. I decided to blank out as I knew what she was going to say. She would go on about mum, and then say she only wanted the best for me and then try and get Romilda to say something, who would probably just shrug. I nodded a few times so that she thought I was listening. By the looks of it I wasn't the only one who ignored her as when she tried to get Romilda to say something, she actually had to shake her.

"Shall we all go upstairs?" Seamus said quickly after Emma's rant as he saw Neville's grandmother looking towards us suspiciously.

"Good idea!" Romilda said, and we all went up to the room that me, Romilda and Emma would be sharing. I had taken Xander upstairs with me.

"We didn't need to worry about my nan... I swear if she found out what we are doing then she would be proud of me!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Were as our mum would hang us." Emma said grinning.

"Where would we meet?" Romilda asked Neville, "Because we could sneak into some classrooms couldn't we!" she added.

"Too risky, but we already have somewhere. We just need to make it more secure..." Neville told us all. "Have any of you heard of the Room of Requirement?" he asked, and with the blank looks that he got from us he guessed it was a no.

"I will have to show you that when we get to Hogwarts." he told us but he couldn't say much more as we heard footsteps coming towards our room.

"See you then!" Seamus said running out, with Neville close behind him.

"Well we should finish packing then!" Romilda said, dragging out her suitcase from under the bed. Our mum had summoned our stuff to the room before we had gotten there it seemed. I let Xander out of his box and he ran round checking everything out. I finished packing and then after realising how late it was, I fell asleep, with excitement for the next day...


	3. The Platform

"Georgie! You need to wake up! NOW!" I heard Romilda shout awaking me from my sleep. I was having a bad dream where I had been sorted into Slytherin, and my sisters were booing, and Seamus and Neville were throwing things and then I had a howler from my mum saying she was disappointed in me. Obviously I was very nervous about not getting in Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw. I got out of bed quickly and shoved on a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. I would be changing into my robes on the train. I grabbed my trunk and dragged it downstairs, wishing that I was old enough to use a featherweight charm.

"Finally!" Romilda said growling.

"Sorry, just had a bad nights sleep," I explained gritting my teeth as I remembered my dream.

"Well we need to get to Kings Cross in like, half an hour!" Emma said quickly obviously wanting to get there fast. I decided not to reply, but instead drag my stuff to the car that my mum owned. It did fly, but we decided to just keep it in drive as we weren't going far. We put everything in the boot and then piled in. In the car was me, Romilda, my mum and my kitten, Xander, who sat on my knee. Neville and Seamus were travelling by apparition, and Emma had decided to join them, as she had recently gotten her licence.

"You go in a boat after you get off the Hogwarts Express," Romilda was telling me in the back seat of the car "The lake is quite scary, there is apparently a giant squid in it, and there is definitely Merpeople, and they aren't as nice as you would seem to think." she said, and I wasn't sure whether I believed her or not but it didn't really help my nerves.

"Why wont they let me ride the horseless carriages with you?" she said a bit scared.

"Because you are a puny first year, and they don't trust you!" Romilda said quite harshly. I rolled my eyes. I knew that it wasn't probably the reason so I decided to ignore her. The rest of the way was spent in total silence as I didn't want to hear any of the fake stories that she made up. Looking out of the window I saw Kings Cross Station. I nearly screamed as I got out of the car, grabbing Xander and getting my case from the boot. I ran into the station to find platform 10, in which would lead me to platform 9 3/4 where I would get on the Hogwarts Express. While running I bumped into another girl. She was smallish with blonde hair that she had put into pigtails.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so excited about going to my new school!" I said, not sure if this girl was a muggle or not. Romilda and my mum finally caught up with me.

"Georgie!" my mum said frowning "Did you run into the poor girl?" she asked shaking her head.

"Oh its okay, I am excited to! I am off to Hogwa-" She said before a woman with short blonde curly hair and rhinestone glasses walked up to her.

"Kittie, it is a good job I know for a fact these are Wizards!" the woman said rolling her eyes, "Hello Helena dear," she said talking to my mum, "Are these your children?" she asked looking at me and Romilda.

"Rita, darling!" my mother said obviously recognising the woman "Yes these are both mine! I have another, who should be somewhere around here!" she said looking around "Is this one yours? I never knew you had children" my mum said, acting as if we weren't there.

"No, Kittie is my late sisters, I just look after her sometimes," she said then looked at me and the other girl, who seemed to be called Kittie. "Ah, I am guessing she is a first year, as she looks as excited to go to Hogwarts as little Kittie here!" she said smiling a wide toothy smile. She looked quite terrifying to be honest.

"Yes she is, I think we should all get going, the train will be setting off soon!" my mum said, following me, Xander (who had decided to jump out my arms and run to the wall) and the other girl as we reached the wall we would be running through.

"Do we just run through then?" I asked nervously, making sure I didn't just run into a brick wall though.

"Well duh, I will go first!" Romilda said rolling her eyes. She grabbed the handle of the trolley that she had her case and owl on and ran straight through the wall.

"Well dears, which one of you is following her?" Rita said, looking to me and the young blonde girl.

"I will." I said confidently. My mum raised her eyebrows, as she probably could tell I was a bit scared, but she passed me a trolley she had gotten while I ran off. I was glad to put the bags down as I had packed quite a lot into them. I gripped onto the trolley as if my life depended on it, and ran full pelt towards the wall, closing my eyes as I was close to impact.

"Georgie? Your going to have to move or the next person who comes onto the platform is going to go straight into you!" I heard the familiar voice of my sister say to me. I pushed my trolley to the side, and was glad to see that I had just missed been hit by Kittie by seconds. She seemed more knowledgeable than me as she move automatically. We decided not to wait for my mum and that Rita woman, as me and Romilda had caught sight of Emma and some of her friends and Kittie followed us looking a bit lost. Around Emma was Neville, Seamus and two other boys, one who looked like he was in Emma's year, and one who looked like he was just starting Hogwarts, like me.

"There you are! You took ages!" Emma said to me and my sister. "Oh, who is this?" she asked looking at Kittie, who instantly turned bright red.

"Oh, she is mums friend daughter," Romilda said, actually smiling at the small blonde. She gave a small smile back.

"Umm, yeah... I'm Kittie Skeeter," she said quietly. I looked at the train while the rest were talking. I saw the doors open and I nearly screamed with excitement.

"We can go on now!" I said loudly. Romilda rolled her eyes and acted as if she was embarrassed, while Emma chuckled.

"Are we all ready?" she asked the people around her. All nodded or said yes, so with me leading, we all boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Will this compartment be big enough?" I asked finding one that looked like it had a lot of seats. While waiting for a reply I heard a knock on the window. I saw that it was my mum on the platform.

"What's up?" I asked as I opened the window. Emma, Romilda, Kittie and the rest of the people all squeezed into the compartment as well, which was quite surprising, considering the amount of stuff me and my sisters had taken.

"I don't think you would have gotten very far without this!" my mum laughed passing my wand to me.

"Oh yeah, sorry! Bye!" I said grabbing it and closing the window.

"Only Georgie could forget her wand!" Emma said grinning to everyone. Most of them chuckled, causing me to blush. We all jerked forward as the train started. Everyone pushed to the window so that they could wave to their families. I caught one last glimpse of my mum before we were on our way to Hogwarts...


End file.
